


Keith's Bath time

by sitswithcats



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitswithcats/pseuds/sitswithcats
Summary: Lance is sick of Keith not showering after training and letting his hair get too greasy and takes matters into his own hands





	Keith's Bath time

**Author's Note:**

> i hope by writing this ppl forgive me for the previous klance fic i wrote 
> 
> I've been having some serious writers block lately and thought of this randomly today and had to write it asap before i lost all motivation
> 
> also this is unbetad cause i was too impatient to wait for my beta to get back to her phone lol

Keith walks out of the training pod and down the hallway to his own room. The rest of the team broke off behind him, the four of them going to shower after such a harsh training session. Keith figured it wasn’t that bad and he can shower later, he had other things to do, like get some peace and quiet while everyone else was showering.

He got a solid half an hour of being by himself until Lance pushes his bedroom door open. Keith looks up and holds back a groan, he doesn’t want to start the argument that he knows is about to happen.

“Are you not going to shower?” Lance asks.

Keith looks at him confused, he was expecting Lance to bitch at him for the few low blows Keith took at him today, not him questioning his hygiene. 

“Uh, I was planning on it later.”

“How later is later? Because after dinner later is too late. I’m sick of having to sit next to you when you don’t shower because you sweat, Keith. It’s gross.”

Keith frowns. “It’s not that bad.”

“You smell, and I can already tell it’s been at least four days since your last shower because your hair is greasy, you can’t have long hair and not take care of it properly, it’s bad enough your beautiful hair is cut into a  _ mullet _ .” Lance scrunches up his nose as he says mullet with disgust.

Keith stands stunned, he wasn’t expecting Lance to call his hair beautiful, even if it was followed by an insult. 

“I… don’t smell.” He says after a moment, taking the time to process what Lance fully said.

“Yes. You do. The whole team agrees with me, take a shower Keith.”

“I don’t want to right now.” Keith says, mostly to just argue at this point.

Lance huffs and takes Keith by his arms, forcing him out of his room. Keith stumbles, letting Lance drag him down the hallway, mostly because he’s confused, definitely not because he likes that Lance is basically holding his hand, even if it’s his forearm and not his hand.

“Where are you taking me?” Keith asks when they turn a corner.

“I figured you were going to be like this, and I also don’t trust you to clean all the parts that need to be cleaned.” Lance says, taking him into shower rooms.

Keith figures this is where it ends and tries to break away from Lance but he keeps on walking, ignoring Keith’s confused noise of protest. He’s about to ask what the hell Lance is doing but decides against it. They pass all the showers when Lance finally stops, right in front of a door that Keith had never seen before.

Lance pushes the door open and reveals the room, a very large bathtub that’s been filled up with water and quite a bit of bubble bath. 

Keith blinks, “you… you ran me a bath?”

“Yes.” Lance says, finally letting go of Keith’s arm.

“I didn’t even know this place had a bathtub.”

“Pidge found it a few weeks ago, I figured this would be a good way to convince you to clean yourself.”

“Why the bubbles?” Keith asks, smiling a bit, Lance ran him a  _ bubble bath _ .

“I’m not an animal. Bubbles are the best part of baths.” He says, stripping off his shirt as he walks closer to the bathtub.

Keith’s eyes widen as his cheeks tinge pink, “uh, what are you doing?”

“I just said I don’t trust you to clean all the parts that need to be cleaned. I’m getting in the bathtub with you and I’m going to wash you.”

“I’m not a child.”

“You smell like a prepubescent boy, so I’m going to treat you like a child who needs to be bathed and I’m going to wash you.”

“That’s ridiculous.” Keith says, frowning.

“You’re not getting out of this, I already told everyone else that I’m going to force you to take a bath, I will get Shiro to force you in the tub if you don’t do it willingly.” Lance says, taking his pants off.

Keith turns around to hide his blush but disguises it as pouting. A part of his brain is telling him to resist and not to give in to Lance pushing him around like this, but a bigger part of him is saying Lance is stripping behind him and telling him to take a bath with him, what the fuck is he waiting for.

Keith takes a deep breath and turns around. “Fine.” He grumbles, taking his shirt off. He acts pissed so Lance doesn’t notice the blush that’s still on his cheeks.

Lance smirks, clearly pleased with himself. He keeps his underwear on and steps into the tub, waiting for Keith to get in. 

Keith lets out a small breath of relief, Lance kept his underwear on, if he didn’t Keith probably wouldn’t have been able to keep himself together. He takes his own pants off and joins Lance in the bathtub.

“Dunk your head.” Lance says, getting out the shampoo.

Keith does as he’s told and dunks his head underwater. He runs his fingers through his hair in the water, getting it thoroughly wet. When he comes back up Lance pours a bit of shampoo on the top of his head, massaging it into Keith’s head.

Keith closes his eyes and holds back a moan at how nice it feels to have someone else scrub his head. Lance does it for a while, getting at every part of Keith’s head, making sure that all the grease will be washed away. He also gets behind and in Keith’s ears, making sure all the crust is rinsed out.

“Tip your head back, I’m going to rinse your hair out now.” 

Keith nods and tips his head back as told, it feels good to let someone else take care of him like this. Lance runs his fingers through his hair, rinsing out all of the soap. 

“There, your hair is already much better and I haven’t even put conditioner in.” Lance says, having Keith sit back up.

Keith just nods, “yeah…” He’s grateful he’s facing away from Lance, or else he’d see the heavy blush that hasn’t left his face.

Lance smiles softly, Keith is being much more compliant than he expected. He expected snark comments and a bitch face, not a quiet Keith, doing everything asked of him. 

Lance gets a small amount of conditioner and rubs it into the ends of Keith’s hair, brushing it through gently with his fingers. 

“Let that sit for a bit, we need to wash your body now.” Lance says, gently pushing Keith’s head up.

He grabs the body wash along with a loofa and has Keith bend forward so he can be able to get at his back. He pours the body wash on the loofa and starts scrubbing Keith’s back gently, starting up at his neck before going to his upper back. He lifts his arms up and scrubs under them, making sure to clean his armpits, calling him nasty for going so long without washing there. He scrubs his lower back, frowning when he sees a few bruises that he knows are from when Keith trains too hard without the proper armor on.

“Turn around.” Lance says after he rinses the soap off Keith’s back. He puts a bit more body wash on the loofa.

Keith does as asked, hoping his face as at least gotten a little less red. At least he can blame it on the warm temperature in the room.

“I can do my front.” He says quietly, reaching for the loofa.

Lance holds it away from him. “No, I’m washing you. Just sit back and let me do this for you.”

Keith sighs, “okay.” He says quietly.

Lance scrubs Keith’s shoulders and arms before moving to his chest, he scrubs gently, leaning closer into Keith as he does. Keith tips his head back and closes his eyes, trying hard not to lean back into Lance’s touches, no matter how nice it feels.

Lance scrubs his lower chest, going to his stomach, he gets dangerously low before pulling his hand back, blushing a bit himself. 

He looks up and notices the way Keith’s head is tipped back. He can’t help but reach up and cup Keith’s chin with his soapy fingers.

Keith opens his eyes confused and tips his head back down, looking at Lance, noticing the blush on his cheeks now.

“What-” Keith starts to ask only to be cut off.

“S-sorry, sorry. I think it’s time to rinse the conditioner out now.” He says quickly, moving to take his hands away but Keith grabs his wrists, keeping them there.

They’re nose to nose at this point, both blushing, neither knowing who is going to make the first move. It’s a tense silence for a moment before Lance curses softly under his breath and leans in, pressing their lips together.

Keith immediately relaxes and kisses back, he was expecting them to kiss, but is beyond relieved that Lance made the first move, now knowing for sure Lance wants this as much as he does.

He moves his hands away from his wrists and wraps them around Lance’s neck, kissing back sweetly. He expected Lance to be a good kisser but this is much better than he thought, his lips are soft and taste sweet.

Lance eventually breaks the small make out session to breath, resting his forehead on Keith’s. They sit in a silence for a moment before Keith eventually breaks it.

“Are we gonna talk about that?” He asks quietly.

Lance pulls away, sitting back and finding a hairbrush. “Uh, yes. I think, but first I think I’m going to brush the conditioner out of your hair, we’re gonna get out and dry off, then go back to my room and make out on my bed, then we can talk. Or we can talk first and then make out some more, whichever works better for you.”

Keith smiles at him, “I’d like that, a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos please it keeps me writing!!
> 
> You can contact me at [my voltron tumblr Shiroskitten](http://shiroskitten.tumblr.com/)


End file.
